Beginnings & Revalations
by PandoramXX
Summary: A little ShikaIno one-shot. Shikamaru and Ino are seven years old. They're on their way to the first in the Academy, and they're having a very interesting talk...


Yay, time for cute ShikaIno-ness! :D

Aww, they're only seven in this one, so enjoy the fluff!

Naruto and everything related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shika! Shika, wake _up_ you lazy idiot!"

That's not what I want to hear when I wake up. I'm only seven, but I don't think I'll meet anyone more annoying than Ino. I sigh and get up.

"Troublesome."

"Whatever, get up! It's our first day in the Academy, Shika, you're lucky I found you here!" Maybe she's right, but I don't really care. I need a nap under my tree before going to a noisy place like that.

Because the Academy is going to be noisy, I just know. Why would some people look forward to that?

Ino grabs my hand, pulls me up and starts dragging me after her. _What a drag_. Yeah, I could use that…

"Guess what?.. Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair! Isn't that cool?"

Ino said that yesterday, too. And the day before. And the day before that. Man, I'm kinda starting to hate Sasuke-guy.

You know, Ino used to be… Well, not _not_ annoying. But _better_, somehow. Before that troublesome Sasuke came along.

"You told me already, Ino." Ino gives me the Death Glare. She didn't use to do that either…

"Geez, Shika, can't you show some emotion?" She tosses her pretty blond hair and changes the topic.

"Anyway, you do know what this means right?" I'm looking at a cloud, trying not to listen. But I can't help it. _Stupid Sasuke_.

Ino still thinks I'm ignoring her. She shakes my arm and I try to turn my head as slowly as possible. It's hard.

"Shika, are you listening? This _means_; I'm gonna have to grow my hair long before that Sakura-cow. She was the one who told me you know?"

I feel my eyes widen. That's just to much! Ino, the prettiest girl I know, is changing her looks for someone who won't even like her! It won't change anything, I know that.

I hoped she'd stop liked him eventually, but this is _way_ too much! Ino's perfect; she always has been. Who does that guy think he is?

Sakura used to hang out with us, but he changed that as well.

He's _hurting_ my Ino!

"What's wrong, Shika?" Ino looks right into my eyes. Worried. It's been too long since she looked at me like that.

"Ino, you can't grow your hair long, not for him!" The look is gone again.

"Shut up, Shikamaru! I can do what I want!" Ino hissed.

I don't mean to say it. "He won't even _like_ you!"

That does it. My Ino's face turns red. Angry tears starts rolling down her cheeks. I hear that trade-mark screech and then she hits me.

It doesn't hurt. Only inside.

Ino starts walking away, because I'm just laying shocked on the ground. But I get up.

"Ino! Ino, I didn't mean it like that…" She stops just for a second, but then she continues.

Well knowing how troublesome it is, I actually run after her.

"Ino, you're the prettiest girl I know and I don't know what I'd do without you and I wish you'd hang out with me instead of Sasuke, but… It's just troublesome, right?"

She had stopped somewhere in my rant. Now she's looking at me, with just that look I love. It means she's completely focused on me for once.

I don't know how, but suddenly we're holding hands.

"Shikamaru…" I don't know what Ino _was_ going say, but now she just smiles. "Shikamaru, your cheeks are all red."

I stare at her, surprised. Then I laugh, "Your cheeks are red, too." We start walking again. This doesn't _seem_ troublesome.

"So I'm the prettiest girl you know? What's pretty about me, Shika?" Ino says casually, not looking at me at all.

"You're a drag, you know that?" She ignores that completely.

"Answer my question." I sigh.

"Your hair, for example. It's soft and blond, but not too girly, because it's short as well. I like your hair just as it is. And it's a good thing you can't ever change your eyes, because they're really pretty. Like the ocean. It's really intense when you look at someone, but in a really good way, too."

I pause and look at Ino from the corner of my eye. She looks kinda shocked. I cough and explain.

"It's just common knowledge that you're pretty, Ino. Not me. Also, you're in great shape and your smile is jus…"

_Holy crap, Ino's kissing me!_

Ino kisses my cheek. If it was red before, I'm sure it is now, too. The feeling is so weird. But somehow not troublesome at all. Actually, I'd like to stay like this.

But I pull away to look at her. I guess I'm just curious for once.

Ino's face is bright red, worse than mine. And she's not just surprised, she is shocked.

"Ino?" She comes back to life.

"Shika… I… I… I-I still like Sasuke, okay?? I-I'll see you later, bye!" And with that, she runs into the classroom.

Oh. We're already at the Academy, then. Huh. Well, I have some troublesome stuff to think about, anyway, so maybe class is fine for now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's soo adorable! Eep! :D

Please review and 'see' ya next time ^^


End file.
